ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Comet Knight
I'm a very blunt person. Say what you need to here. --Comet Knight 01:02, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all your edits!! 20:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) TitanChamp7 Character deletion I understand your reasonings, but Paola, Norman, Rudy, and Obbie should not be deleted, I'm still finalizing on paper there stats. What is there not is merely placeholders until all the facts are straight. Rocket.knight.777 00:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for explaining all of that to me. Is there a template for character pages I can follow once I have all the info for my characters together? Rocket.knight.777 01:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It does, and I hope my pages are now at least on par with what you are looking for (for now at least. I promise they will get better as more information (and their given fics) are written. Rocket.knight.777 04:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem No problem about that, preparing the template is easy. guess who? I'm here again. For telling sorry for work of my f*uc*ng little brother. And other to say, i dont make sites. never. without YOUR permission, cause you ruin me all ideas. I send card ideas like photos, and here are already some of them. So, my new idea, is have not seen a Flash Dragons. They are taked from Finnish Folklore, Kalevala. They names can seem weird, funny or maybe crazy, but they names are real taked from it folklore. When i deleted all ä-letters, i found it case. So, can i make Vainamoinen? 42horror42 08:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I dont make pages, photos, ANYTHING. These photo textest are only BETA-version. I can alvays make better, my 1st version of them looks like always that. but one thing, I make this account, and i make first pages. eh... okay all of them. My LB like vandalism my accounts in Wiki pages, Dueling Network and other that i like. So i dont make anything bad, expet my pages and other you-know things. 42horror42 07:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Video Games We have Character, Fanon Story. And I recently found that we have video game as well, so I am quite anxious whether fanon or fake video game is allowed ? Because I am creating a fake cover of my game (Yugioh W) as well. Example : Yugioh Battle Zone More Neo Decks Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:56, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you have any ideas for additional Neo character decks, such as... Neo Pegasus (the only "original" Starter Deck you haven't modified) Neo Marik (similar reason to Pegasus) Neo Jesse (he kinda had this bromance going on with Jaden) Neo Jack (the rival/deuteragonist of 5Ds) Neo Akiza (the love interest to Yusei, and gave us the Plant Engine the Metagame has come to know and love/hate) Neo Crow (...do I really need to explain this? Blackwings!) Neo Leo & Luna (why not combine them into 1 deck? The manga has them tag-teaming.) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm willing to help you brainstorm. Going Through Hell...and Demon and Devil... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll take "Demon". How about you take "Devil" and Bakura gets "Hell"? Taylor, you have the honor of correcting "Satan". Now, what words shall we use to fix them? is the vampiric addiction deck real? where do i buy one if so? where do i buy a vampiric addiction deck? Where in Heartland did you hear about this kind of Deck? Sounds like a wad of garbage to me. Taylor Gorrell 20:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC) charizard the flame knight not pokemon charizard the flame knight is not a pokemon. please restore to its former glory. I stated it on the article-- 23:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) the thing is i knew that it would be deleted. i was just testing to see whether the admins were smart enough to realise that it wasn't a copyright card from another series. Plus if you think on naruto Roshi and Son Goku are characters in that show but are completely different from Master Roshi and Son Goku in DBZ. Charizard is a japanese name, and a name doesn't belong to any on a fictional character unless they are one in the same. if they are the same people then its copyright but if it just the same name then its okay. take claude speed and claude for example both from different universe eras in the same game and people think they are the same person.-- 02:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Tough Call... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) That is a tough decision to make. Though I doubt he drew those pictures himself. RocketKuriboh could be making a Sonic-like universe where all of the characters look like that. As long as they don't directly mention Sonic, they seem alright. Arctic HEROs Sorry can you don't delete my Arctic HERO pls.... I will edit it with an Archetype Template but im currently having exams this wk so I can only edit it on Saturday and Saturday. By the way can you link me to the archetype template(Ps. I'm new to creating archetypes). And I do appreciate your help as you helped me or the Structure deck creation so I hope you can give me some guidelines this time. Autobots123x (talk) 12:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC)User:Autobots123x Devil / Satan Sorry about the late reply, I was having an exam and preparing for my new college, have a lot of unexpected problem. Anyway, I guess this has to be done. Frankly speaking, I actually tried to avoid this since my Princes of Hell obviously violate it, but then since rules is rules, I will definitely change it. Anyway, I am having break for two weeks from today. I will spent a week on holiday and will came back and try my best to contribute while I am able to do so. By the way, demon/hell is allowed in japanese, (example : archfiend soldier, Demon Soldier in japanese and helpoemer, Hell Poet in japanese) so I will leave the japanese name untouched. Arctic HERO(1) Ok I've finally edited finish my Archetype Template so I hope it suit your expectations and I hope you won't delete them. Anyway thanks for giving me a link for the templates again I can't thank you enough now I can edit my old Archetypes with an Archetype Template! If there's a problem with the template I'll re-edit them. Autobots123x (talk) 09:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Arctic HERO Archetype What do you mean by it goes on its own page with a link Autobots123x (talk) 11:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Now I get it.... Thanks anyway :D Autobots123x (talk) 13:24, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I apologize but I have another problem. When trying to create a booster pack I am only able to put the information of one card... Autobots123x (talk) 13:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh ps...Autobots123x (talk) 12:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Getting Blocked... This is User:Autobots123x here Thanks again for your guidance. Now I have another problem... A really big one.... why is my account block? It said I have been block due to vandalism and disruption of other pages when I actually did not do it... I figure out since you're an Admin you'll be able to solve it... 07:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Featured Card System The previous featured card system has a lot of flaws, so this time I am suggesting a new way to feature a card without wasting too much time to vote or to pick. The most easiest way is to let an admin to feature a random page, by clicking random page. If the admin get an article which is not custom card or it does not meet the minimum requirement, then repeat the first step until he or she get a adequate custom card. The admin can also pick a card instead of randomly choosing a page he or she thinks it deserves to be known and feature it. To avoid the admin to pick his or her own card, we will create one more new Box in the main page, with the title, Admin's Daily Card. The responsible admin for the day can pick his or her own card and feature it. So let's simplify the concept and rules: * We will make a duty roster for the featuring job. ** Each admin will on duty for a week. Nobody is free everyday, so if he or she can't make it that day, the admin who suppose to duty on the next week will help him to feature the card for that day instead, known as back-up admin. * A card cannot be featured if it had been featured during the last 30 days. Admin are advised not to feature a card which had been featured before, even after the 30 days requirement. * Featured Card -> Daily Card ** Daily card changed everyday * Admin's Daily Card ** Admin's daily card changed everyday ** The on duty admin will feature his or her own card. Let say he or she can't make it, the back-up admin will feature the on duty admin's card, not the back-up admin's card. This concept is inspired from Deviantart's daily deviation. Why? Why was my Burstinatrix the Axe Amazoness deleted. It followed all the guidelines and why was the best card Magna Dragon removed. I don't care if you don't like me. but you can't delete my articles because of that reason. its abuse of admin power. please can restore my burst card.-- 03:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Will it help if you give someone a warning to fix it before deleting it? Then it'll save users abusing admins and getting upset. You wanna keep the attitude done not increase it.-- 03:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Voltic HERO Hi Cometknight, its me again and I have a question to ask can I re-create Voltic HEROs archetype? Also I was not online when Voltic HERO was deleted and I didn't understand why you called it a junk article. So if you are free please reply. Thanks Autobots123x (talk) 08:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok I'll add the Archetype Templates! You can count on that thanks anyway! Autobots123x (talk) 07:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, CometKnight. I have a bunch of things to tell you. 1) The archetypes you made are AWESOME. 1st place: Rockets, 2nd place: Army, 3rd place: Quickdraw. 2) Download Magic Set Editor in magicseteditor.sourceforge.net to make real cards and add pictures to your cards. Only the card effect alone isn't enough. 3) I had another idea for Kamikaze Dragon WIND/Level 7/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000 1 WIND Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters When this card is Special Summoned, return all Spell and Trap cards on the field to their owners' hands. Card effects cannot be activated in response to this card's Summon or effect. When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can send 1 WIND monster from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card attack once more. Cool effect isn't it? Your version for Kamikaze Dragon is really good. lv 2 dragon lol. 4) With so many cards made, why not hold a tournament with cards 100% made by you? Unique. 5) Your duel logs are supreme. 6) Awesome new types of dueling, especially the 3-Shot one. 7) Keep up the good work. Soon with new card ideas like that of Kamikaze Dragon. Nick13Argos Voltic HERO So how do I put them on a separate page? Autobots123x (talk) 10:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Voltic HERO Okay I get what you mean... Autobots123x (talk) 10:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thnx for the words, CometKnight. I have some more stuff to tell you: 1) Make more support archetypes, such as Inzektors, Evols, Lightsworns and Lightrays. 2) I have the results for the CometKnight archetype deck finals. Me (Quickdraw) vs John (Army) with 4000 Life Points, i won 2-1 in a match. The results: 2600-0, 0-100 and the final duel 3200-0. And I xyz summoned more times than John's Army. Anyway, good game even though Strike Knights were one step close to the finals. 3) Please make Cybernauts. I really look forward to seeing what on hell archetype is. 4) Why not see the ULTIMATE card for Utopia Deck (please publish it) Hope Sword Slash Equip Spell Equip only to a "Number 39: Utopia" you control. It gains 1000 ATK and it gains this effect: *Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to target 1 monster card from your hand; attach that target to the equipped monster as an Xyz Material. Cool isn't it? 5) I don't know how to publish cards in this wiki. I'm planning for 10 different archetypes (see them when i publish them) and much support and i can't make anything because i don't know why. 6) I will present you some cool cards to make and (one more time) keep up the good work: 7) Make new structure decks: Neo Nightshroud with the Darkness cards you made and some more Darkness cards. I don't have ideas to give, but why not think. 8) You can make cards online: links yugiohcardmaker.net (except for Xyz monsters) yugico.com/yugioh-card-creator (it has Xyz monsters) Keep up the good work This is the third message I leave and now I followed the tips. I have made my new cards: Will-o-'Wisps. See them: Will-o'-Wisp - Blastos Will-o'-Wisp - Heatos Will-o'-Wisp - Cauteros (it didn't go pretty well. I was really clumsy with my first xyz and i followed the guidelines). Another one time, thank you for helping me make my cards on this wiki. Soon with images from Magic Set Editor to see how cool the cards are. More Cybernauts Hi CometKnight, another message from me, Nick13Argos. I saw your response to my latest message telling to me about the Cybernauts. I have a question, what do you think about the attribute and the goal of the Cybernauts? I predict that Cybernauts are Lights or Darks with stalling abilities. Nick13Argos (talk) 06:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Nick13Argos. Soon with more cards and galleries!!! Synchro monster to a ZeXal Character Deck? Another message from Nick13Argos Nick13Argos (talk) 07:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC). I have a complaint for your Neo Shark Structure Deck. I admit you make the greatest archetypes of all time, but why do you place a Synchro and a Tuner to that Structure Deck? I expected MORE Rank 3 Xyz monsters. If I were you, I will place about 10-20 Xyz monsters? I expected that Neptune Star Whale be rank 3. Sacred Birth Something seems to be up with the template i created could you fix it, i have know idea what to do.-- 00:21, September 11, 2012 (UTC) New archetype???!!! I saw your new archetype, the bladers. The only I can do is WOW. You did every type of archetypes but this new work is A W E S O M E Keep up the good work and something more.... '''YES, I PLACED A SYNCHRO TO A SHARK DECK. '''It goes. Like a Dandy in a Yusei Deck (even though Dandy is from the GX times). Houston, We Have A Problem Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) CK, something really weird is going on with the archetype templates. Most of the links back to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia aren't working and giving this strange indicator. Don't edit any templates that have links back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, as the strange links seem to be irreversible. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) NVM. I fixed it. The new user, the XBrain guy, decided it would be fun to mess with the ygo template. You know, the template that manages a good portion of the links back to our parent wikia. Hearth Phoenix Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, some pages, including my most recent creation, are being tagged by this very strange tag that I can't seem to remove. What do I do? I was actually going to ask you guys about that. It seems to only affect cards made with CardTable2, even some of the older ones, my Number 90.5 including. (Older meaning not made today.) Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC)